The present invention is directed to an improvement in an automatic tire inflation system (ATIS) in which the air for rotating tires is transmitted through an air connection between the air supply and each of the tires. In particularly, the present invention is directed to an improved rotary air connection having a bearing.
A rotary air connection provides a connection between a stationary air supply to each of the rotating tires. However, manufacturing tolerances allow out-of-round conditions which can consequently cause extensive wear and stress on rotary air connections. It is known, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,979 to provide an improved rotary air connection which allows for misalignment and movement between the rotating and stationary parts of an air connection. However, in some cases in such a system the elongate, rigid tubular member which communicates air from the air supply to the tee body is supported on first and second seals and is capable of longitudinal and rotational movement in the seals. It has been found that in some cases the tubular member moves and engages the tee body creating damage therebetween. In systems designed to work over 100,000 miles, this may cause failures.
The present invention is directed to an improved rotary air connection in a tire inflation system having a movable tubular member supported in first and second seals by providing a bearing coacting with a shoulder on the tubular member. The provision of such a bearing installed between the tee body and the tubular member will provide a smooth, self-lubricating, lubricating and wear resistant surface.
Still a further object of the present invention is wherein the bearing is supported from the tee body in the hub cap and engages a shoulder preferably positioned on one end of the tubular member.
A further object of the present invention is wherein the bearing coacts with the shoulder limiting axial movement of the tubular member.
A further object of the present invention is wherein the bearing includes an air passageway therethrough.
Still a further object of the present invention is wherein the bearing includes parallel flat sides and the shoulder is positioned at the first end of the tubular member and engages one side of the bearing.
Still a further object of the present invention is wherein the bearing coacts with the shoulder limiting transverse movement of the tubular member.
Yet a further object of the present invention is wherein the shoulder includes a curved convex flared flange at the first end of the tubular member and the bearing includes a curved portion engaging the convex flared flange thereby limiting the longitudinal movement of the tubular member and also axially aligning the tubular member in the tee body by preventing transverse movement of the tubular member.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and specific embodiment disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims. The novel features which are believed to be characteristic of the invention, both as to its organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages will be better understood from the following description when considered in connection with the accompanying figures. It is to be expressly understood, however, that each of the figures is provided for the purpose of illustration and description only and is not intended as a definition of the limits of the present invention.